Ai Kanzaki
Ai Kanzaki (神崎・アイ Kanzaki Ai) is a young Fire Dragon Slayer, belonged to the Region Fairy Guild formerly partnered with her older brother, Daiki Kanzaki. Like her brother, she learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster father, Brezza. Ai is also the main female protagonist of Pokémon Magic Tales series. Appearance Ai is a petite girl with fair skin. When she is first introduced in the series, she has long, bluish black hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her prominent red eyes, albeit a darker shade than her brother's. She later wears her hair up in pigtails held together with different hair attachments after the events in Animas, most likely to differiniate herself with fellow guildmate, Wendy, who looks identical to her. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has long elongated canine teeth. Ai's Region Fairy Guild stamp is located on her right shoulder, the same place as Daiki's, and is colored orange. Like Daiki, Ai doesn't consistently wear the same type of clothes but usually wears a simple dress with several different patterns and a thick band around each her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. However, she is often also seen wearing long-sleeved shirt and skirt, most notably her outfit in Animas, and served as her more notable outfit: A long-sleeved red top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled blue skirt with a small white trim around right above the end. She ends the attire wearing thigh high socks and shoes. Personality History Synopsis Daiki & Ai arc Mystery of Dolce Islands arc Animas arc Tower of Heaven arc Region Festival arc Fairy War arc Shagotte arc Book of Dragons arc Mirage Island arc 2015 arc Guild Ceremony arc Tao Trio arc Keeper of Auraculum arc Grand Magic Games arc Lost Village arc Historia Chronicles arc Guardians arc Pokémon Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Chakram Specialist: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Attributes High Strength: High Speed: *'Incredible Reflexes & Acrobatics': Enhanced Endurance & Durability: Enhanced Smell: Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. This Magic allows Ai to incorporate the element of fire into her body, gaining various characteristics that are typical of a Fire Dragon. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside burnings. The fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user’s body temperature being capable of melting iron; not only that, but the user’s fire is strictly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more their flames will increase exponentially in temperature, something that is referred to as “''Flames of Emotion''”. In contrast to fellow Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu, Ai is geared to be more on a "support" role, by using similar spells to another Dragon Slayer Magic, specifically that of a Sky Dragon Slayer's: such as boosting an ally's physical prowess and is capable of healing any injuries inflicted and restoring the body internally and externally. However, Daiki has stated that Ai's supportive spells are a bit weaker than the Sky Dragon's due to the Magic's more offensive nature but is otherwise useful in any case. In addition, Ai is able to consume external sources of fire to restore her body to a healthy state and regain her reserves of strength, making her immune to most types of fire. However, Ai can't eat her own flames to reinvigorate herself. Supplementary *'Healing Flame' (癒しの炎, Iyashi no En): A Fire Dragon Slayer's spell exclusive to Ai which as the name indicates, allows Ai to utilize a powerful Healing Magic, a Magic previously believed to be long-lost. Healing Flame allows Ai to completely heal any injuries inflicted on a person, even if it was inflicted by a real dragon. In addition, it also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress. Her power is also shown to manipulate flames by giving them "healing" properties, something of which is quite impossible to do so and most of the person being healed by the "flames" will often mention that it gives such a "heartful warm" during the first time. As such, performing the healing spell is quite tiring for Ai herself, unlike her brother's. However, similar to the Sky Dragon's healing spell, she can't employ her own healing spell onto herself. Daiki mentioned that Ai copied the spell as similar to the Sky Dragon's, albeit a bit weaker due to it being a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and the only reason she's capable of doing so because she was taught by the same dragon who taught Daiki the Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. *'Schnelle' (シュネル, Shuneru; German for Fast): A supportive spell that is based on Vernier. By chanting out an incantation, allows Ai to temporarily enhance the target's movement speed by surrounding them with Magical Auras. When Schnelle is cast, the target, or Ai herself, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said Magical Aura and often leaves a blazing trail behind them. Schnelle, like Vernier, is capable of being employed on multiple allies, and also on the caster themselves. However, it's worth mentioning that Schnelle is a lot weaker than the spell is based on but makes it up by having a "longer" duration than it. *'Kraft' (クラフト,'' Kurafuto''; German for Power): A supportive spell that is based on Arms. After reciting an enchantment, Ai then targets a region of the body in which to increase the damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of magic before her hands, Ai surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It can be used on multiple allies at once, just like it's sister spell Schnelle. *'Schild' (シルト, Shiruto; German for Shield): A supportive Fire Dragon Slayer spell; Schild is a spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. After chanting an incantation, Ai then focuses her Magical power towards her intended target(s), or herself, which engulfs them in barrier-like Magical Aura and increases their physical and magical defenses by halving all the damage done to them, including offensive and curative spells, as well as physical attacks. The effect can stack but repeated use on the same targets increases the chance the spell will miss. Over time, the effect of Schild has been shown to get stronger each time Ai uses it, effectively nullifying any damage done to the targets inflicted by it. **'Kraft X Schild X Schnelle' (クラフト ｘ シルト ｘ　シュネル, Kurafuto X Shiruto X Shuneru): A supportive spell and a combination of the Schnelle, Kraft and Schild spells. When cast, Ai focuses upon her targets and expands her magical energy towards them, temporarily surrounding the targets, which can be multiple, with quavering Magical auras, granting them enhanced attack power, speed and defensive power. However, like any of her supportive spells, Kraft X Schild X Schnelle is comparatively weaker than it's sister spell but makes it up by having longer "duration" time than it, effectively making it useful. *'Fire Dragon's Wings' (火竜の羽交い, Karyū no Hagai): A spell that like the name suggested, when cast, grants Ai wings made of flames from her body that allows her to "fly". As noted by Ai herself, this spell is difficult to use in combat because it requires concentration, and therefore, concentration on the flight and battle would be split, making control difficult; something which Daiki manages to hold control of so easily when he and Ai "swapped" bodies during the Book of Dragons arc, much to her surprise and dismay. The wings allow Ai to travel across rough terrain, moving through areas where flying is the only method of passing through, or even just getting to higher places. When not using her wings to move through the air, Ai can also use her wings to give herself a speed boost when moving along the ground, by using them to propel herself forward at breakneck speeds. When using her wings to travel this way, Ai stands on her tip-toes and beats her wings to propel herself forward at high speeds. *'Deus Corona' (神の王冠, デウスコロナ, Deusu Korona): Another Fire Dragon Slayer supportive spell that by chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Ai is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto the user can be broken through. *'Deus Eques' (神の騎士, デウスエクエス, Deusu Ekuesu): Another Fire Dragon Slayer supportive spell that by chanting "Physical ability rise!", Ai is able to temporarily increase her general physical abilities quite significantly. Offensive *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō): **'Crimson Fire Dragon's Roar' (真紅火竜の咆哮, Shinku Karyū no Hōkō): *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪, Karyū no Kagitsume): *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' (火竜の翼撃, Karyū no Yokugeki): *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (火竜の砕牙, Karyū no Saiga): *'Fire Dragon's Sword Attack' (火竜の柔剣, Karyū no Jūken): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Crimson Lotus: Shattering Flame' (紅蓮・炎粉砕, Guren: Honō Funsai): Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法, Seirei Mahō): Equipment Holy Rings (神聖の環 (ホーリーリング), Shinsei no Wa (Hōrī Ringu)): Celestial Spirit Gate Keys (星霊関鍵, Seirei Sekikagi): Relationships Other Appearances Trivia Quotes Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Region Fairy Members Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Mages Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Slayers